tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Takeda Takahashi
Takeda Takahashi (高橋武田) is a student of Shirai Ryu leader Hanzo Hasashi and Kenshi's son. About Takeda Takeda lived a normal life in Thailand with his mother, Suchin, despite his father not knowing of his existence until he was a child. After his mother was killed by the Red Dragon, he was entrusted to Hanzo when his father left to avenge her death. Although he is taught the ways of a warrior, Takeda originally had a timid nature and didn't take fighting seriously. However, after the newest iteration of the Shirai Ryu are eradicated, he becomes more serious and continues to help his master, both in missions and preventing him from giving in to his wraith persona. After many years, Takeda completed his training with Scorpion and, at the urging of both his mentor and his father who returned for him, joined a new team formed by the Special Forces dedicated to protecting Earthrealm. Consisting of a new generation of heroes, Takeda developed a great friendship with all in his team and is often the one who stops arguments from erupting between them, such as with Cassie Cage and Kung Jin. Takeda is also in a romantic relationship with Jacqui Briggs. He ultimately proves his heroism and bravery when he confronts all the revenants (along with Jacqui) at the Sky Temple in order for the rest of his team to stop Shinnok, despite his injuries. Takeda is shown to take his battles seriously, but does make wise cracks during so. He expresses great loyalty to the Shirai Ryu, as he continues to wear a yellow-orange headband to show his connection to the clan and will fight any who threatens his clan. He has even stated that the Shirai Ryu are his family. Despite not trusting Hanzo at first because he was a wraith, Takeda becomes immensely loyal to his master over the years and sees Hanzo as a father-figure. While Kenshi is his father, Takeda originally didn't trust him and prefers not to speak about him. Appearance Takeda originates from Thailand and is of Asian descent, having black hair and brown eyes. In his youth as depicted in the comic, Takeda wore typical clothing as a child. At the time of apprenticeship, Takeda has shaggy hair and wears ninja garb with a yellow headband. However, his uniform is different from the Shirai Ryu, as he wears a blue shirt instead, and has bandages wrapped around his forearms. Takeda wears an armored body suit, primarily a metallic silver in color with streaks of yellow-orange along the legs and hands. He still keeps his headband to represent his connection to the Shirai Ryu, along with a neck warmer. On his arms, he bears modified gauntlets designed to fire his spear tipped, bladed whips in battle. Takeda's alternate costume depicts him in a Shirai Ryu style uniform, similar to Scorpion's own costume, and bearing the clan's yellow color. Combat Characteristics Powers and Abilities Takeda is a trained warrior, the apprentice of Scorpion himself, and has shown great skill with using bladed whips and plasma empowered swords in combat, referencing both his teacher Scorpion and his father Kenshi. His serrated edged whips are concealed in his gauntlets, and are launched at high powered speed for maximum striking power. He has also shown the power to teleport in a similar manner to his master, Scorpion. Like his father, Kenshi, Takeda has shown some telekinetic abilities by being able to move his plasma swords with his mind, and possesses some telepathic power as well, able to read minds and overload senses with enough concentration. Unlike his mentor and father, Takeda has the unique ability to form an orange, plasma-like aura around parts of his body and weapons to inflict further damage against his opponents. Signature Moves *'Kunai:' Takeda throws an explosive kunai between his opponent's feet. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Tri Kunai and has Takeda throw three kunai that explode in a rising arc. *'Tornado Strike:' Takeda jumps into the air in a rapid spin and delivers a dropkick to his opponent if he connects with them. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Tornado Kick and launches faster, doing more damage. *'Fist Flurry:' Takeda charges his opponent and unleashes a rapid flurry of punches into their abdomen. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Fist Whirlwind and does more damage. *'Quick Phase:' Takeda crouches and teleports, reappearing behind his enemy and punching them. (MKX - Shirai Ryu Variation) **The enhanced version is called Shirai Ryu Phase and adds a second teleport with Takeda trip kicking his opponent into the air. *'Air Teleport:' Takeda teleports in the air and reappears behind his opponent, striking them. (MKX - Shirai Ryu Variation) **The enhanced version is called Air Shirai Ryu Port and has Takeda follow up with a downward kick after knocking his opponent out of the air. *'Spear Ryu:' Takeda launches one of his whip spears into his opponent, drags them over with a spin tug and punches them across the face. (MKX - Shirai Ryu Variation) **The enhanced version is called Double Spear Ryu and has Takeda impale his opponent with both spears before whipping them over his head and across the arena. *'Air Spear:' Takeda launches one of his spears downwards at his opponent and follows up with a divekick. (MKX - Shirai Ryu Variation) **The enhanced version is called Air Spike and has Takeda drop down with a reversed flip kick, knocking his opponent into the air. *'Whip Strike:' Takeda swings his blade tipped whips down in an arch. (MKX - Lasher Variation) **The enhanced version is called Whip Thrash and does more damage. *'Whip Assault:' Takeda strikes his enemy with his bladed whips and follows up with a rapid flurry of whips strikes. (MKX - Lasher Variation) Note: This attack replaces Fist Flurry while Takeda is in Lasher. **The enhanced version is called Whip Flurry and does more damage while finishing with an overhead strike. *'Whip Trip:' Takeda lashes out with his whips at a low angle, snatching his opponent's ankles and tripping them. (MKX - Lasher Variation) **The enhanced version is called Whip Flip, doing more damage while leaving the opponent in the air. *'Blade Drop:' Takeda throws the hilt of one of his plasma swords under his opponent and can follow up with: **'Blade Kall', where he telekinetically calls the spinning plasma blade back to him while knocking his enemy into the air.' '(MKX - Ronin Variation) ***The enhanced version is called Blade Summon and does more damage while driving the opponent higher into the air. **'Quick Kall', where Takeda calls the hilt back as a means to reset. (MKX - Ronin Variation) Note: Blade Drop replaces Kunai in Ronin Variation. *'Piercing Spark:' Takeda clashes his plasma blades and releases a projectile beam at his opponent. (MKX - Ronin Variation) **The enhanced version is called Piercing Beam and turns the projectile into a long beam. *'Shirai Ryu Reflect:' Takeda swings both of his plasma swords, reflecting an opponent's projectile. (MKX - Ronin Variation) **The enhanced version is called Shirai Ryu Absorb and has Takeda completely block any projectile. *'Shirai Ryu Kan:' Takeda swings both of his plasma swords in a rising arch, knocking his opponent into the air. (MKX - Ronin Variation) **The enhanced version is called Double Shirai Ryu Can and has Takeda start the attack with a double swing with both plasma swords before following up with the rising strike. *'X-Ray Move - Air Whiplash: '''Descending down from the air and stunning his enemy with a whip strike, Takeda launches one of his whips through his opponent's mouth, the tip breaking through the back of their skull, then reels himself over by retracting his whip, dashes behind them while wrapping his whip around their neck before kicking their spine, shattering it and their rib cage, dropping them onto their back. He then delivers an axe kick to their face, caving in the majority of their skull. (''MKX) Other Moves *'Throw': Takeda knees his opponent in their stomach twice, flips himself over and behind them while grabbing their left arm and breaking it, then kicks them away. (MKX) Fatalities *'Whip It Good': Takeda draws his whips, cracks them twice at his opponent, cutting off their arms, then impales them through the mouth with his whip. With a grin, he activates the serrated edges of his whips, hooking his opponent's spine and then drags it out through his opponent's mouth. The opponent's body then collapses on the ground, blood foaming from their mouth. (MKX) *'Head Cage':' '''Takeda impales his opponent with two spears. He then proceeds to extend the spear blades and draws them back, ripping the rib cage/spine out of the opponent and into Takeda's hands. He then proceeds by violently smashing the dismembered vertebrae into the opponent's mouth as they fall over into a bloody mess. (''MKX) Other Finishers *'Brutality #1 - Armless:' Takeda grabs his opponent, knees them twice, armlocks them and rips it off, then kicks them away. (MKX) *'Brutality #2 - Kool Whip:' Takeda whips his opponent several times before slicing off their shins. (MKX) *'Brutality #3 - Whip it Out:' Takeda punches a hole in the opponent's abdomen, then quickly phases behind them and destroys their shins. (MKX - Shirai Ryu Variation) *'Brutality #4 - Two-Sided:' Takeda lashes the opponent multiple times before cutting their arms off. (MKX - Lasher Variation) *'Brutality #5 - Force Slice:' Takeda calls his boobytrapped plasma sword which slices the opponent in half. (MKX - Ronin Variation) *'Brutality #6 - Shirai Ryu Reflection: '''Takeda uses his Plasma Swords to reflect any projectile thrown at him using '''Shirai Ryu Reflect'. The projectile will then hit the opponent, mimicking one of their Brutalities. (MKX - Secret - Ronin Variation) Quotes Mortal Kombat X *''"I'm glad the Shirai Ryu chose me to join. New places, new faces."'' (about joining Cassie Cage's team) *''"At least you grew up with people expecting things from you."'' (to his teammates when speaking about their families) *''"Now. He was a no show for a long time."'' (to Jacqui Briggs about his relationship with his father) *''"I overloaded his senses. Only works a short range."'' (to Jacqui when he escapes his cell) *''"You honor me, Master Hasashi. Now that I'm Chujin, how may I serve the clan?"'' (after Scorpion elevates him to Chujin) *''"B-but the clan is my family."'' (when Scorpion informs him that his future is not with the Shirai Ryu) *''"I don't have a father."'' (refusing to acknowledge his relation to Kenshi) *''"You knew he was coming? You said nothing?!"'' (to Scorpion when his father returns) *''"Ten years. No visits, nothing. You abandoned me... I was eight! My mother had just died! Now you come back; think you can jump right in as the proud dad?!"'' (to his father) *''"To Hell with you! I am NOT your son!"'' (before fighting Kenshi) *''"Now get up. I want to knock you down again."'' (after defeating Kenshi) *''"Protection from what?!"'' (when Scorpion states his father left him for his protection) *''"She... She died in an accident."'' (when Scorpion reveals his mother was murdered) *''"Son of a bitch! It was your fault!"'' (blaming Kenshi for his mother's death) *''"You shouldn't have hidden the truth."'' (to Kenshi) *''"I can read minds?"'' (to his father about telepathy) *''"That D'Vorah's full of surprises."'' *''"Damn. He's made us."'' (when Reptile senses his team's location) *''"One down, two to go."'' (after defeating Reptile) *''"Deal. Go help with Ermac; I got this."'' (to Kung Jin after saving his life) *''"Brave or foolish, I'm alive."'' (after defeating Erron Black) *''"Let's see what's worth learning in there... Ahh! So many minds... trapped inside."'' (when he attempts to read Ermac's mind) *''"The chaos... The voices..."'' (to Ermac about the souls within him) *''"I think I've had enough of Outworld."'' (after defeating Ermac) *''"We're all in one piece. No one seems to be tailing us."'' (to Kenshi) *''"A moonlight walk in the woods. Another time it would be relaxing."'' (to Jacqui) *''"Y-Yeah... it's fuzzy, but... Beautiful."'' (as he recovers his eyesight and see Jacqui face to face) *''"Great bedside manner... I can fight."'' (when Cassie aids him with his injuries) *''"That moonlight walk, can it wait?"'' (to Jacqui after Earthrealm is saved) Trivia *Interestingly enough, he shares his name with the first Shirai Ryu Clan founder, with Hanzo being the founder of the newest iteration of the clan. *Takeda is currently the youngest Earthrealm character to kill another individual, being a teenager (fifteen based on comic sketches) when he killed Fox. *Takeda is the second Shirai Ryu character to be playable in the franchise. Scorpion, who appeared twenty-three years prior, being the first. *One of Takeda's combos, White Well, is an English translation of the Shirai Ryu. *Concept art and sketches reveal that Takeda was going to use eight different sword-like weapons and was code named Spider, similar to how Hanzo Hasashi is code named Scorpion. However, this changed when NetherRealm Studios decided to give Takeda whips instead and it's never mentioned if he obtained a code name. *Takeda's whips appear to be based on the Urumi (also known as the Curling Sword). The weapon originates from Sri Lanka, and is a sword with a flexible whip-like blade with a function similar to a steel whip. It is considered one of the most difficult weapons to master due to the risk of injuring oneself. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Ninjas Category:Ninjas Category:Good Characters Category:Shirai Ryu Category:Humans